In the Dragon's Eyes
by AnimeDreama
Summary: Her parents are dead, leaving her a dragon ornament with a mysterious orb. A war is coming. She has a brother who's an Angel. She has friends who are a Demon, Vampire, Werewolf and a Fairy respectively. And apparently she has to help some Acolytes of a Ninja Tribunal to stop the Heralds of the Shredder from resurrecting him. Strange enough? No? Well, it only gets stranger...
1. The Dragon Ornament

Title: **In the Dragon's Eyes**  
Category: Cartoons » Ninja Turtles  
Author: AnimeDreama  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Sci-Fi/Fantasy  
Published: 06-01-12, Updated: 06-01-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,835

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Ornament**

* * *

Author's note. I don't own TMNT.

This is a story that just popped in my head.

It's about Viveka; a young woman who has come into the possession of a dragon ornament. It holds a mysterious crystal. Her parents found that there existed a world within the world they knew; a world that keeps it best to keep hidden from human beings. They died, entrusting her with the dragon they had died after retrieving it. But, a darkness is on its way. The Heralds of an ancient evil have begun gathering the tools to create their master. Viveka, for some reason, has been chosen to help prevent his revival. Along with a few friends both strange, mythical and normal: Life will never be the same for her again.

So. Please read and review what you think at the end.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dwelling in the shadows of a terrace overlooking the lake, a lone figure perched on the edge of the wall that surrounded it. Faint music hummed quietly in the background: Nickelback, Gotta Be Somebody. Sirens drowned out the words, but she could still hear the traces of the beat. Her fingers drummed along, dark green orbs flickering left and right. By her side, sat an ornament; a black dragon perched on it hind-quarters, guarding a mystical orb in its talons.

It had come into her possession with the death of her parents. A tragedy, sure, but she never regarded it that way. Her parents and she had never gotten along. They were ambitious individuals, travelling the world in search of mystery. Having a baby had been their greatest joy, but ultimately it was their fiercest regret. She'd often been left to live in their home, alone. Growing up, she hadn't thought much of her parent's absence. They'd never been around for her to miss.

She had grown up under the care of the Butler. He made sure she received an education and grew to be knowledgeable of the world. But considering his age; she grew up depending on herself; and he stayed in the home. She figured he felt some sort of parental obligation to stick around. He had died ten years ago. She'd been nine at the time. It had been the scariest of moment of her life; the first time she'd felt fear. Sure, she'd had nightmares. But this was a sort of fear that left you numb. It was then she found out she had parents. When the only source of protection she'd ever known, had been lost to her.

For the next nine years, her '_parents'_, as they were called; took her around the world. She learnt about the mysterious of the worlds; the legends and its myths. Also, how real those myths turned out to be; and that they actually existed. '_The parents_' as she'd dubbed them, brought her with them on their adventures. Since there was no one left to look after her.

Want to know a thing about Dragons? They were real. They were the oldest of all species on earth, hiding where no man could enter.

Vampires and Werewolves? Also real. So real in fact, most missing person cases were actually the newly turned. Kids were turned because they were, untainted, as it were.

Witches and Wizards? They lived everywhere. They were your next door neighbours, the old married couple cooing over the younger. There were varying opinions about magic, and so; there were, Light, Grey and Dark magical folk.

Angels and Demons warred underneath mortal's noses. Gang violence's? Seven out of ten, they were related to the immortal war.

Ghosts were in your homes, the streets; your favourite park. Even in your underwear drawer, she'd often found.

Fairies were as real as the forests they lived in. Some lived in the cities, but not many.

Trolls and goblins and other such beasts? Hear of earthquakes and mine cave-ins? Look into it a bit more, and you'll find tracks of undefined origin.

Elves and Dwarves? They'd made a living out of hiding their more, unique features, from human society.

All legends of mythical creatures: were as real as the stone she stood on. So, perhaps, '_the parents_' had actually taught her something.

The sirens stopped, signalling the end of her recollections, such as they were.

"Nobody wants to be the last one there/ Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares/ There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere/ There's gotta be somebody for me out there."

The fluttering of wings caught her attention. She looked up above the canopy that sheltered the terrace from the rain. There, crouched a winged figure. The feathers were a charcoal grey at the top, and gradually darkened until they were black at the tip. Long locks framed a handsome, chiseled face. Violet orbs glowed in the lightning that struck somewhere in the distance; and the rain began fall. He was dressed only in a pair of black loose-fitting pants, kept in black with red satin. He loomed over her as she stood slowly to her feet.

"Felix," she said, stepping down from the ledge. She clasped her hands behind her back and waited until he dropped down before her. His wings stretched high above before folding behind him. "What brings you here?"

The man in front of her was an Angel. He was born on this Earth rather than where the Angel's resided; making him a stranger to his own kind. If one were to question their relationship, she would liken it to a brother and sister paradigm. Her '_parents_', had found him when they'd taken her along. He'd been bruised, battered and alone. They'd taken him in and for once, she hadn't felt alone. She'd gone from being an only child in the strictest sense; to having a '_family'_; with a sibling added to the mix.

Felix ruffled his wings, stepping back under the shelter of the canopy. "I just heard the news," he said, folding his arms over his chest. He pinned her with a raised brow. "Are you okay, Viveka?"

Viveka frowned and turned to pick up the dragon ornament. It glowed bright as she held it in her palms. She looked it at, her face expressionless as she lost herself to the hypnotic dance of colour. Felix unfolded his arms, slowly approaching her as she stared at the orb. He sighed. Truthfully, he'd have been surprised if she had been crying over Michael and Mary's deaths. The three of them had no connections to one another; despite Mary and Michael's insistence to try and make up for the damage they'd caused. But it was far too late for that. They had long since damaged any chance of reconciliation with her the day the Butler had died.

Felix placed his hands on her shoulders, jostling her dark, forest eyes to snap to his violet. "I don't feel like I'm going to start bawling my eyes out," she admitted. She bit her lip and looked towards the approaching storm, "But I suppose, in some strange way. I'll miss their absence as much as I did growing up. Feeling like there should be something there, but never knowing what."

He sighed. At least it was something. He lowered his hands, grasped her elbow and led her inside. "Come inside, Viv. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind that," she replied, but allowed herself to be pulled inside. She kept the ornament close to her heart, one arm wrapped around it protectively.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as the two disappeared in side, the dragon's eyes flashed four times.

* * *

Across the sea, hidden in a remote location on Japan; a twin to the dragon Viveka had; its eyes also flashed four times. It was a place called: The Lap of the Gods. It was the home of the Ninja Tribunal, immortal ninja warriors. The four embodied the four teachings of Ninjutsu: Spirit, Weapons, Strength and Stealth.

Their life's mission was to prevent the resurrection of an evil that even Demons joined the Angels to help defeat it. He was called: The Shredder. Once he'd been human, but he had made a deal with a demon that had tried to destroy the world and remake it to suit him. The result was an abomination that forced Kon, Juto, Chikara and Hisomi to hone their abilities; and on that mission, they became forces of nature themselves.

When the dragon stopped pulsing, Kon approached it, "Someone has found the second Dragon's Eye," he said. He touched the orb, silver eyes shining and asked it who had found it. A language learnt only by the oldest of beings, whispered directly into his ears. He translated: "A young woman who knows the truth about the world, has been entrusted with the second Eye. Events have been set into motion. The Heralds are planning to resurrect the original Shredder. She may be the one to help us."

"And what of the ones we have chosen?" the only female member asked. "Is it still not our goal to teach them?"

Kon's silver eyes turned to hers, "We will need all the help we can get. We shall send our Mokusai No Bushi to bring them to our ship."

"And if they fail the test?" Juto asked the question that all four dread.

"Then the world will fall."

In silence, Hisomi disappeared before his brothers and sister noticed him. He reappeared atop the highest mountain of the place he had called home for centuries. His thoughts dwelt into the past. He remembered a time when he'd once been mortal. Where death held a meaning. It no longer proposed fear. Living for so long, he would often consider death as the final adventure into the unknown. But he had a duty. His duty was to teach Acolytes the ways of Ninjutsu. His forte was Stealth. Long ago, he had become mute in his dedication to his way. But sometimes he wished he could speak, to communicate. Only Chikara, Kon and Juto could talk with him. And that was because they spoke through a mind-link that had been honed between them over the centuries. One could not defeat the ultimate demon without becoming a force beyond human reckoning themselves.

Dawn rose. His yellow eyes glowed at its golden and warm caress. Closing his eyes, he wondered what the future, that even he didn't know, had in store for them.

* * *

And SCENE! So, what do you think? Tell me! Tell me! Review. Constructively criticize please. Is it interesting? Good? Bad? Horrible? Full of errors? Confusing?

Mind you, this is the first draft :D

So, catch you all later :P


	2. The Eye's Protector

Title: **In the Dragon's Eyes**  
Category: Cartoons » Ninja Turtles  
Author: AnimeDreama  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Sci-Fi/Fantasy  
Published: 06-01-12, Updated: 06-12-12  
Chapters: 2, Words: 6,816

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Eye's Protector**

* * *

I own nothing. Please read and review.

* * *

Bright rays of forsaken sunshine filtered through the blinds placed to keep it at bay. Shadowed, forest eyes glared blearily, blinking against it. A growl rumbled beneath her bed, focusing her attention. She turned over and slipt to the edge of the bed. Placing her palms on the black carpet that had flattened over time, she slithered forward to look under her bed. Lying there, a night-black wolf with red-eyes gleaming: was Lucas Wolfgang. He was a Shape-shifter; a breed of demon that made their own rules and followed their own whims. The King of Darkness, or the Devil as he was sometimes called held no sway over them. They were as wild as the animals they turned into. They chose who their masters were, forming bonds that even they didn't fully understand.

Lucas Hound had saved her life on the eve of thirteenth birthday at midnight. It had been the full moon; which made the bond between them stronger. They could hear each other's thoughts, gauge their emotions and knew when the other was in trouble. With their bond, he could heal and temporarily grant his abilities over his personalities' elements to her. So, by that reckoning; her best friend was a Demon. However, that didn't give him a free pass to come into her room...

"What have I told you about being in my room?" Viveka demanded.

"I stayed to help you sleep," Lucas replied, still in his wolf-form. He had a growling voice. Chocolate, easy to listen to; and had she been susceptible to his charms: very, very sexy. Luckily, she didn't have such hook line and sinker tendencies. "You were having a nightmare. My presence helped you sleep," Lucas continued, catching her attention.

She cocked her brow, "Nightmare?"

"Yes," he bowed his snout. "You were screaming. Mind you, I couldn't get much. You're improving at shielding your thoughts," he said, pinning her with a look, "But you have to trust me more. We are Bonded, you and I. If I don't know what bothers you, I cannot help you."

"And if I don't _want_ you in my head?" she retorted. "Or _want_ your help?"

"It hurts me. And I'm not just saying that," he added at her disbelieving look. "The Bond between us demands that I help you. It comes with the job description. If I don't help you, there are penalties. One of them..., is pain. I feel your pain as if it's my own. I feel your sadness in the shadow of my heart. Your joy is mine; as is your fear."

Viveka sighed and stood to her feet and changed the subject; "You don't have to stay in that form all the time."

"I prefer it," Lucas replied. "I'll wait outside while you change. I know how you feel about being watched."

"Then why do you do it?"

Lucas grinned an evilly mischievous grin only a wolf could pull off. "You're an attractive woman. Why wouldn't I?"

All he got for his effort at humour was a cocked brow and a pillow thrown at his snout.

* * *

Lucas and Felix had tolerated each other's presence for six years. Viveka was the only reason they'd ever met. Had they seen each other on the streets; they wouldn't have made attempts to contact the other again. Since that wasn't the case, they were forced to coexist. Mutual dislike aside based on their personalities: one was an Angel and the other a Demon. There was inbred hate between the two. The fact they hadn't started trying to poison or throttle each other; told how much Viveka actually meant to them.

"Keep staring like that; it'll freeze that way," Lucas spoke up, reclining languidly on the three-seater lounge. He was in his human form. In this form: he had black hair with short bangs, but at the back it reached his shoulder blades. He still had those red eyes, but he usually wore dark sunglasses to hide them when out in public. Humans were such fragile creatures, adept at causing trouble; so he minimised it. He stretched, red muscle shirt accenting his well developed, carefully looked after physique. Being the well-trained canine he was, he had his shit-kicker boots on the coffee table.

"I just cleaned that," Felix replied in a drawling tone; violet eyes narrowing. The entire day, he'd been cleaning. Last night, the windows had been open: allowing the rain and wind to mess things up.

Lucas only shrugged in reply, browsing through the channels. Felix sighed, but decided not to start a fight. He flicked open the news paper and proceeded to ignore the Shape-Shifting mutt.

This was the scene Viveka happened to walk into. She stood in the doorway of the lounge room; blinking as she tried to understand what her eyes were seeing. She smiled a little. Lucas was sitting on the lounge overlooking the TV set he'd hooked them up with. He was a bit tech savvy, but preferred it as a hobby. The two other seats sat either side, facing the coffee table and the TV at a comfortable angle. A bouquet of red gerberas, white roses and yellow carnations sat witling in the middle amongst a collection of Felix's newspapers, Lucas' comics and her books; along with a collection of remotes. On either side of the room, were bookcases filled with books, DVDs and games. There was a glass door behind the lounge that led to a veranda; letting in what sun it could. All in all, apart from her bedroom, the kitchen and _her_ garage: this was her favourite place to spend a rainy day or afternoon.

She stepped inside, noticing the dragon ornament under the coffee table. It had been where she'd placed it. Out of sight, out of mind was the idea. It appeared that neither had worked. She crouched and gently grasped the dragon by its wings and slid it forward. She placed it on the coffee table, next to the flowers. She stared at it, and then fell into the chair beside Lucas.

"Feeling better?" he asked without looking at her.

"Much."

"Good. What's on the agenda tonight?"

Viveka shrugged, "Sit here and do nothing?"

Lucas shook his head, "Not an option."

She cocked her brow and looked at him, "You asked what's on the agenda. _That's_ on the agenda."

He looked back with a mirrored expression, "Okay... what's on today's agenda, that's _worth_ doing?"

Viveka sighed, "I suppose we could go see Cherry. She ran me two days ago, wishing to meet. Said she heard something that concerns me."

Lucas grinned, "Now that's interesting!" He glanced at Felix, "You coming, Bird-brain?"

"Might as well, Mongrel," Felix replied without looking up. "When we leaving?"

"Now," Viveka said. "By midnight, she'll be too busy."

"Does it have something to do with the fact Cherry Van Helsingr runs a Club that accepts only the Demonic and Dark?" Lucas asked as he stood, grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"That might be a possibility, yes," Viveka replied as she followed, taking the ornament with her.. "Or that bat-screwing dick that keeps trying to Turn me."

Lucas laughed, "If Dracula heard you call him that, he just might."

"I prefer Bram Stoker's version of the dickhead," she muttered.

"So _why_ must we go?" Felix asked as they headed to the garage. "Wouldn't it be easier to invite her here?"

Lucas and Viveka sent the Angel blank looks. "Cherry's a Vampire, Felix."

"You've been socialising with Vampires?" Felix snapped then glared at Lucas, "And you _let_ her?"

Lucas growled, eyes gleaming: "Only those who don't humans get within a ten mile radius of her, Felix. Give me some credit. I _am_ her Bonded. But I _did_ have friends _before_ I met her, you know."

"They're not that bad, Felix," Viveka assured, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, trust me!" Lucas grinned, "You'll be pleasantly surprised!"

As the trio climbed into the Mercedes, Felix's violet eyes flashed; "I doubt it."

* * *

Cherry Van Helsingr had come across a piece of information regarding her friend: Viveka. Since she owned a Club where creatures and races labelled as Dark, were welcome customers; she was bound to come across some delicious spread of gossip every now and again. Sometimes, however, she didn't like its aftertaste. The Blood Moon Club was the place the Demonic and Dark could dabble in whatever they fancied; so long as they were within her rule guidelines. Tapping perfectly manicured, ruby-red nails on the bench top, she waited. Viveka had sent a message. She'd be arriving with that Bonded Mutt of hers that had introduced them. With them was the Angel brother she'd mentioned, which would make matters interesting. There hadn't been an Angel in the BMC since one had integrated into the Fallen.

It hadn't been pretty. She had his wings though, decorating the entrance as customers walked out. Everyone learnt that the hard way not to mess with her and her Club.

"Billy!" Cherry called over the music.

In an instant; a man with short, rugged short dark chocolate hair and light blue, almost white eyes appeared before her. He leant against the bar and cocked a brow. "Yes ma'am?"

Cherry smiled, revealing two pearly fangs, "Guess who's coming to visit."

Billy ran a hand over his rugged jaw line, considering who Cherry might accept into her Club at this time of day. "Viveka." Gold eyes gleaming, Cherry ran her fingers through her short, cherry-red hair. This time, it had blonde streaked through it. She nodded and smoothed down the front of her red halter dress. Billy shook his head and smiled, "You might be a 1000 years old, Cher," he said, "but you're still as predictable as ever."

Cherry glared, "You'd make her your Pack, had she not been Bonded to Lucas."

"As would you," the Werewolf replied.

She had nothing to say to that. Instead, she compared the myths and realities concerning Werewolves. The Myth: they were an ordinary human, turning only when there was a Full Moon. The Reality: they could Shift whenever they wanted. One could argue that a Werewolf was like a Shape-Shifter, but that wasn't so. A Shape-Shifter was born as such and could shift into any form they so chose. The catch was that it had to be a form that lived and breathed. Werewolves could be Pure or Turned. The Pure were born Werewolf and were accustomed to the Beast inside. The Turned were the ferocities of nature; at war between their Beast and their Human sides: and hence, the subject of horror movies.

"Is it true?" Billy asked, bringing Cherry out of her thoughts.

She stretched her slender legs and stood. She didn't look at him as she said, "Yes."

Billy sighed, "So, how are we going to help her?" Cherry snapped her head around to look at him. His eyes narrowed, the Beast in him lurking behind those rippling muscles, irked by the disbelieving look in her eyes. "You are not the only one who cares for the Human, _Kira_," he growled, slamming his fists down with a harsh thud, followed by a crack. Cherry flinched at the use of her real name. "Do not insult me again."

"I meant no offence, Stein," Cherry replied, using his real name. "You've never shown you cared for Viveka."

Billy's eyebrow rose, "Other than the fact I taught her self defence and gave her a job?"

Cherry opened her mouth and closed it. It was true. Billy never showed as much attention to his other workers as he did Viveka. He taught her how to defend herself; the weaknesses of any given species and what she had to look for. That being said, she inclined her head, "Fair enough." She spun on her red Prada heels and sashayed to her Underground Suite, "Call me when she gets here."

Billy shook his head, then bent down and grabbed himself something to eat. He was Hungry. It was getting close to the Full Moon. His Beast would be demanding something other than a bloody steak soon. And while he was serving drinks and making sure nothing got broken: he'd keep an eye out for his favourite human.

* * *

Down in Central Park of New York; inside an abandoned building, four creatures of an origin quite strange, were rearranging their home. Although one sat on the couch; he didn't move as another directed two moving a couch to where he wanted it to be placed. "No. No," he said as he made a picture with his fingers, closing one eye to focus. "I don't think so. It just doesn't speak to me. A little to the right." A red-masked humanoid turtle; and a blue-masked humanoid turtle shifted the couch, while a purple-masked turtle was still sitting on it. "No, my _other_ right!"

"I'll give you another right, Mikey!" the red-masked turtle replied, "A right hook!"

The purple one raised his arms, despondently, "Hey guys. Let me get up and help. This is just silly."

"No," the blue-masked one replied, "You stay right there and rest."

"But I have rested! I've been resting for weeks! I rested while you guys fixed up the lair! I rested while you moved furniture! Heck! I'm resting of the furniture you're moving! I'm done resting!"

"It's just that we don't want to take any chances of a relapse," the blue-masked one replied.

"Yeah, no offence Donnie," the red-masked one said, folding his arms, "but you weren't too much fun when you were... _sick_."

"Fun?" the orange-masked one exclaimed, "He was a monster! An absolutely horrible, drooling, big, nasty bad monster! You tried to eat my leg!"

"I'm... I'm sorry Mikey," Donnie replied sadly, "Guys... I don't remember any of that."

"It's okay Donnie," the blue-masked one assured, "Come to think of it... We have been cooped up in here for a very long time. Who's up for a little late night... entertainment?" The other three raised their hands.

"So, where should we go Leo?" Donnie asked, getting up from the couch.

"Let's go on the rooftops!" the red-masked one replied.

"Good idea Raph," Leo replied. "Let's go!"

The four headed for the streets, racing across the city they'd protected the day their original home had been destroyed. It was that day that set their lives on a path that changed their entire world. It wasn't every day they had the time to relax and enjoy themselves. So, they went running. Michelangelo ended up holding up a red-spotted pair of undies, laughing as he hopped from foot to foot: before Raphael crash-tackled him onto the roof below. Leonardo and Donatello followed. "Man!" the purple-masked turtle exclaimed, "It feels good to be out of the lair!"

Raphael and Michelangelo hopped up, the former hopping over the latter and the latter hopped over the former. Michelangelo faced his brother, "Are we sure Donnie's all better?" he asked. He pointed to the moon, "See the full moon Donnie? Do you feel the monster inside? The monster taking control?" he ended with a theatrical, evil laugh.

Donnie played along, "Oh no!" he grabbed his throat, shaking. "I'm... I'm changing! Rooooarrrr!" he yelled and then chased after his younger brother, who screamed in a female's voice, "Help me, help me!" –laughing all the while.

* * *

Viveka exhaled long and deep before pushing Felix and Lucas apart. She marched to the door and almost kicked it open, just to get rid of her frustration-_but_ Cherry had rules. Since she worked here, she'd better stick to them. Grudgingly, very much so, she settled for opening it gently. She glanced back at the hallway they'd walked down. It cast the room in eternal shadows. There was no chance of any light filtering into the Club. Stepping inside, she winced. She'd forgotten about the wings above the entrance. "Viveka!" a rugged voice called. From the shadows, appeared Billy. He stepped up, pulled her into a hug and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her. "Glad to see you again. You've been gone a while. I've missed your presence in the Bar."

Viveka chuckled, shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stepped back. Smiled at the Werewolf, "You mean you missed having someone who actually does their job."

Billy laughed and stepped backwards, flourishing his hand, "Come inside. Come inside." The trio stepped inside and Billy closed the door. He texted Cherry that Viveka was here, and she replied she'd be there in five minutes. "Drink?" he asked and indicated to the aisle of selections. "Pick your poison while the Boss beauties herself up."

"No drinks!" Viveka said. "They're already at each other's throats. I don't need alcohol muddling their brains."

"Fair enough," the Werewolf replied and leant on the bar.

"Ahh," a hissing voice slithered down Viveka's spine. Turning around, she glared up at the tall, dark and mysterious Vampire: Dracula. "So good to see you, my dear. Why not join me for a dance?"

"I'm going to have to decline," Viveka drawled and turned away.

Luckily, the Vampire had some sort of decency to accept he'd been refused. Polite as he was, he was determined. Centuries of experience had taught him to be patient, which was something that annoyed Viveka immensely. "Very well," the old vampire replied with a flourishing bow; and vanished into the crowd.

"Where is Cherry?" Viveka asked, sitting on the stool.

"Here," Cherry replied, appearing behind them dressed in a short black dress with matching heels. "Come to my office. You too Billy," she added and walked away. They followed her to the back wall, up a set of stairs, down a hall, to the right and a left; then the office. It was a large space. To the right was a desk with bookcases behind it. To the left, was an arrangement of chairs around a fireplace, between them: a coffee table. It smelt of smoke, perfume and bodily scents that had Viveka hoping the seats were clean. "Don't worry," Cherry said, catching Viveka's expression, "The seats are clean. It's the desk that's not."

"That's comforting," Felix drawled, feeling anything but.

"Ah, so you're Felix. The Angel brother to Viveka," Cherry smiled and approached him. Felix's violet orbs narrowed at her approach. His muscles tensed but he did not move under her gaze. "Hmm. You're different to the Angel's I know. And they're not many, and usually the Fallen."

Felix stiffened. Viveka stepped in to save him, "Leave him alone, Cher. You said you had something to tell me?"

"Ah yes," Cherry replied, taking another long glance at Felix, who bristled under her gaze, but said nothing. The Vampire moved away and sat down as regally as a queen. She gestured for everyone to sit. Lucas and Viveka sat on one seat; Felix and Billy the other. "Now. It has come to my attention that you have received a certain... ornament. Did you bring it with you, by any chance?"

"Yes..." Viveka replied, frowning.

"That's the reason I want to talk to you," Cherry said. She placed her hands on the arms of the chair, "It's called the Dragon's Second Eye. It has... magical properties. Sometimes, it can be lethal. There are... creatures that desire it. And it appears those creatures have been set free. They will try to reclaim it to find their Master. And that will lead to the beginning of the end."

"What?"

Cherry nodded, "I'm afraid so. And it appears that you have been chosen, Viveka, to be its Protector."

Viveka's eyes widened...

* * *

Back on the rooftops, the four turtles were laughing after having chased each other around. Donnie smiled, "Man, it really feels good to be out and about again!"

Then, something flashed over them. Instantly, the four stopped laughing and went instantly on high alert. They grabbed their weapons and looked around; but it was behind them their 'company' appeared. They were tall, masked and hooded figures with wooden batons. They clapped those together. Raphael spoke up, "Now maybe it's just me, but... I think these guys plan to stick it to us."

As they leapt forward to engage, the four strangers bowed. "What do we do now?" Donatello asked, looking at Leonardo.

"Bow," he replied unsure, "I guess."

They bowed – then the battle began. The four strangers leapt into the air. Leonardo was left to tangle with one, while Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo leapt over their assailants, landing neatly a few feet away.

"Maybe we should have run instead?" Michelangelo suggested.

"Who are these bozos?" Raphael demanded.

"They don't look like the Foot!" Donatello noticed.

Raphael struck an assailant's weapon low with his left; and blocked the other above his head. It forced his sai to fly off behind him and it landed neatly in the cement. Growling, Raphael settled defensively, but the stranger only bowed. He cocked an eye ridge and slowly backed off to his sai without taking his eyes of his opponent. "They sure don't fight like the Foot either!"

Donatello fought his own opponent. While they fought, he noticed it could bend and twist in an entirely inhuman way. He grimaced fearfully as it snapped is head in a full turn back to face him. 'Oh shell!' were his thoughts.

Michelangelo however, started showing off some of his moves. In the end, his assailant beat him, "Show off!" he yelled, before squealing like a girl as it leapt up to meet him.

"OW!" Raphael yelled, having punched his attack in the abs. "What is up with these jokers? Talk about your rock hard abs!"

Donatello groaned where he'd fallen, holding his ribs, "It's their rock hard kicks I'm worried about!"

It was Leonardo who managed to slice into his opponent's head. As the mask it wore split in two and fell, it was revealed they were made of wood. It also pulled out his sword, healed its wound then bowed as it offered his weapon. "They're... they're made of wood!"

"That explains the lack of weak spots," Raphael said.

"And why my hand hurts when I punch 'em," Michelangelo groaned.

Then, one by one: the four were knocked unconscious. The strange thing; was that the four wooden soldiers grabbed the Turtle's weapons and carried them along.

* * *

Lucas sighed, closing his eyes. He leant forward, elbows on knees; "Don't tell me those Heralds are back."

"They are," Billy replied. "A friend of mine witnessed the destruction of the amulet that controlled them."

"Who or _what_ are the Heralds?" Viveka asked. As soon as she did, she wanted to take the question back. Too late now, the damage had been done.

Billy and Cherry shared a look. It was Billy who replied: "They are servants of an Ancient evil that had once been a man. He allowed himself to be possessed by a Demon of unimaginable power. He was defeated many centuries ago by four ninja warriors who become something other than human; but one of his power is not so easily destroyed. Instead, the Tribunal separated his helmet, gauntlet and body and one other artefact. They've been watching over him for centuries. But it appears that events have been set into motion, to reanimate the Demon that once plagued this world."

"And what significance does the ornament hold?" Viveka queried.

It was Cherry who replied, "I am not privy to that information. What I do know, is that the Heralds will be after the ornament... and it's Bearer."

"Can't I get rid of it?"

"No, you cannot." That was a voice no one knew. Spinning around, Viveka stared up at an African American. She stood to her feet, taking in his midnight robes. In his hand was a walking stick he didn't need. It was a Wizard. A human, once mortal, who dabbled in the magical arts; but whether his techniques were for good or bad, was something that could only be found out.

"What manner of Sorcerer are you?" Felix asked, sizing him up.

"The Grey kind," the unknown man replied. He stepped into the glow of the fireplace, storm-grey eyes glinting. "You are the one who bears the Eye?"

"So I've been told," Viveka replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"To think that a mere mortal would be the possessor..." he mused to himself. Then, he slammed his staff onto the ground, "You must go to the Tribunal. They will protect you."

"You know the Tribunal?" Cherry asked, her eyes raking over his slender figure. She didn't seem impressed.

He inclined his head, "As well as any other."

"What's your name?" Lucas asked, his red eyes unwavering from the newcomer.

"I am Zeke," he replied, bowing low. "I was commissioned by the Tribunal to find the one with the Eye."

In a flash, Lucas had the Wizard by the scruff of his robes. "And do _what_ with her?" he growled, eyes burning.

To his credit, the Wizard didn't fight back and make matters worse. Instead, he calmly replied: "Bring her to them."

Viveka laid a hand on Lucas's shoulder. His fiery-red orbs snapped to her. Her expression calmed him. He released the Wizard and stepped back behind her as she placed a hand on his bicep. She looked at Zeke once she was sure Lucas wouldn't attack, "I don't trust strangers," she said truthfully, "but if you can prove your claim, I will go with you willingly."

Zeke bowed his head. "I admire your honesty," he said storm-grey eyes warm. He looked to the door, "Open the door."

Frowning, she approached the door. Unsurely, she opened the door. Behind it revealed a group of people that she hadn't seen for two years. They were a group of an Elf, Fairy, Demon, Fire, Air, Earth and Water Spirits and one Ghost and a Witch; and in order: Riona, Avina, Merikh, Aedon, Aether, Ila, Aysu, Adam and Ruby. "You're all actually in the same room," Viveka deadpanned, looking around. "So it's true... judgement day is coming."

"The shit's gonna hit the fan," Lucas summed the situation up perfectly.

"Indeed," the Wizard smiled.

"So," the ghost, Adam, smiled as he clasped his hands together. He bounced on his heels, floating mid-air; "When we going?"

* * *

The Ninja Tribunal watched as the Turtles and the other four humans were brought to their ship. They had contacted an old Wizard, an old contact of theirs. Like the Ancient One; he would travel the world and give an update about the world. The Eye they possessed had told them its brothers' Bearer had awakened it. It also told them that following its Protector; would be a few who would follow where the mere human went, which was a surprise, to be sure. Juto sharpened one of his many blades in his arsenal as Kon conversed with the Wizard through a telepathic link. Zeke had been with them for two centuries. Kon was the one he conversed with. Juto and Chikara only saw him in passing. Hisomi watched him like a hawk, silent as the stone centuries that overlooked the place they called home.

One final stroke, then he stood.

It would soon be time to meet their guests...

* * *

So? What'dja think?


End file.
